


say you'll stay with me tonight

by nopompousjargon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A mistletoe is around to instigate something., Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Kara is a clueless dork. She doesn't know who Lena is., Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena has a mother who loves and cares for her so much because she deserves one, People of National City love her, She's still popular for being a Luthor but because of good reasons, This piece is pretty self-indulgent. I just want Lena happy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopompousjargon/pseuds/nopompousjargon
Summary: "May I walk you home?"Lena knew that if she agreed, there would be no coming back from this.So she did.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 393





	say you'll stay with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl 5x06, the scenes with Lena watching her mom and her younger self really made me so emotional. I just knew I had to make a story where Lena grows up far away from Lillian's unnecessary existence. Lena deserves a warm hug and we all agree that Kara is the best person to give her that. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_ "But it's Christmas time, sweetheart. You should be here with us, making hot chocolate with mallows all over it. Do you remember when you were a child and you'd bug me for hours on end to make you one?" _

Lena chuckled softly as she fingered the page on her book, nearly done with the thirtieth page. "Of course, mother. How could I ever forget the look of defeat in your eyes when you know that I will not give it a rest until I have one of your delicious treats?"

_ "Oh, darling, how I miss those days. Please come home, sweetheart."  _ There's a pause from the other end of the line, and Lena could already feel her heart breaking for her dear mother.  _ "It's the second time you will be gone for Christmas, love. Won't you come home please?" _

Lena pressed her lips together, eyes slowly lifting to focus on the people walking outside the cafe, one cold evening. 

They looked like they were in a rush, most of them with phones pressed against their ears, yet none of them seemed agitated. Instead, they all seemed excited,  _ eager _ to get to where their destination was.

Lena envied them.

She didn't have anywhere to go. There was her apartment, high above the sky of National City, the gorgeous view all for hers to enjoy, yet it would be in the lonesome of her own company.

A lonely Christmas for the second time around. 

_ "Lena?" _

Lena snapped her gaze away from the glass wall and glanced down at the book in her hand, brushing her finger against the olden page with a soft murmur. "I'm so sorry, mother. I wish I could come home, but..."  _ Work was busy. Work demands much of her attention. Work needs her in National City. Work was- _

_ "But you wouldn't, because of your brother," _ came the soft reply from her mother, and Lena wished she could take back her words and rid her mother's voice of sorrow.  _ "Lena..." _

"How is he?" Lena asked instead, forcing a smile on her lips as if her mother would see it. It's simple comfort. 

_ "He's..." _ Lena's mother sighed over the phone. _ "Here... with us." _

"Always."

A shuffling sound came from the other line before her mother spoke again, _ "Always, darling." _

Lena's smile softened this time. She could almost see her brother lounging on the couch, drinking his hot chocolate and snacking on tender mallows. 

It's a vivid image in her mind.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am..."

Lena turned to where the voice came from and found the face of a woman who was both familiar and unfamiliar to her.

Kara, the barista, who's always pleasant to all her customers, regardless of them being in a good mood or not.

Those who were not in a good mood inevitably found themselves smiling as they left the cafe. 

"Yes?" She asked, not bothering to lower down her phone. 

"I don't mean to be rude-"

"You're not," Lena reassured gently. "Don't worry."

Blue eyes disappeared behind thick lashes, adorable crinkles forming at the corners of her eyes as those pretty lips spread into a smile. "Okay. I just wanted to let you know we're closing in a few minutes."

Embarrassment began to spread from Lena's neck to the tip of her ears and she parted her lips to apologize to the cute barista, or maybe say goodbye to her mother so she could get the hell out of the cafe, but—

"Oh, please, don't- don't panic or anything. It's just-" 

That didn't really do much to put Lena at ease, now sitting upright on her chair as she clutched on her phone, wondering why she hadn't bolted out of it just yet. 

"I was just wondering if-" the barista nibbled on her bottom lip, and if she wasn't so adorable, she would have found that action-

Something she shouldn't think about.

"Actually, you know what? I should leave you to your phone again. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"What? Wait-"

Before Lena could call her back, the barista had retreated once again behind the counter, engaging in a conversation with another blonde woman, much taller than her barista.

T-Than  _ the _ barista. 

Lena shook her head to clear her thoughts  _ of her _ and finally brought her attention back to her mother.

"Mother?"

_ "Lena, darling? Who was what? Is everything all right?" _

Lena  _ just had  _ to smile. "Everything is okay, mother. They were just informing me that the place's about to close."

_ "Are you telling me you've been staying in coffee shops until late in the evening? You know that's not ideal, darling. And what about your commute home, hm? Do you have a driver?" _

"Mother, I love you  _ so much _ , but you're worrying for nothing," Lena huffed laughingly as she began to gather her things, putting them all in a small, woven bag. Not ideal for city life, but... it's another comfort from home. "I am an adult now. I can take care of myself."

_ "Oh, but you'll always be my darling Lena. My sweet, little girl. How could I ever forget?" _

Warmth spread all over Lena's chest, and she couldn't help but smile a little wider. "I love you, mother. I'll text you when I get home."

_ "I know you will, darling. I love you." _

—

"You wasted your chance. You know this, right?"

"Please leave me alone."

"She's packing up her things!"

"It was embarrassing-"

"You need to try again."

"Uhg, but—"

" _ Kara _ ."

"... Fine."

"Atta girl."

—

Lena was just about to brave the windy night all on her own when she heard the bell ring over her head. She turned to find the barista again, now dressed in her casual attire with a messenger bag slung across her chest.

She looked just as pretty as she did in her work clothes, and Lena felt the beginnings of another blush creeping up along her neck. 

"Hello," she greeted meekly, then pulled out the umbrella from her bag. It wasn't raining or anything, but Lena had always been an odd girl, always needing something over her head unless she wanted to suffer through the night with a clogged nose. 

She should really get home, but when a pretty girl with curly, blonde hair was stepping closer to her and clearly offering  _ something _ , who was she to start walking away?

"Do you have a ride?"

Lena blinked up at her. "Uh..."

"I didn't—" the barista spluttered for words as she planted a hand against her forehead. "I'm sorry. That was too forward. God, I don't know what I'm doing."

Lena, despite herself, ended up smiling at the woman's predicament. And she shouldn't be;  _ God _ , she shouldn't be, but the barista's cheeks were scattered with a pretty shade of pink, lips partially covered by the thick material of her red scarf. 

What a bold color for someone who seemed rather shy. 

"It's okay," Lena chuckled softly. "I don't have a ride. My apartment's just a few blocks away, so I just need my feet to get home."

"Oh," the barista nodded slowly, her bottom lip curiously tugging to one side as she looked down at her feet. 

Lena almost regretted telling her the truth. What was one, little lie to get rid of that tiny pout on the blonde's lips?

Lena began to speak, but the barista was already ahead of her.

"My name's Kara!"

It was eleven in the evening; the streets were nearly empty, spacious enough to accommodate a concert for Queen — so it was no surprise when that name,  _ such a pretty name _ , practically echoed around them. There was simply no way for Lena to miss it, at all.

_ Kara  _ immediately recoiled from the volume of her voice but didn't do anything to put distance between her and Lena. It seemed like introducing herself also included her practically flinging herself at Lena.

Maybe. Just a little bit.

What was once a meter long distance between them had turned into a foot or two. Maybe longer, maybe not, but one thing was sure, Lena  _ didn't _ like being this close to people she didn't know. The last person she allowed to be this close with her had been... an arranged meeting, one she'd prepared herself before seeing the person, but this? This was unexpected and Lena's lost — why was this woman so eager to get to know her?

Regardless, Lena found herself smiling,  _ again _ , and offering a hand to the barista. "I'm Lena," she said, thrilled when Kara took her hand and shook it  _ firmly _ , and wow, her hand was warm and Lena never ever wanted to let go. 

Ever. 

"It's nice to meet you," she continued when she managed to snap out of her thoughts. "Kara, the barista."

Kara snorted, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand — more like slapped her hand over her scarf, which was already covering half of her face. 

"Lena, the reader," Kara said, still shaking her hand and it's cute. Extremely cute. "I know you from... months ago. Not that I've been watching you or anything. I mean,  _ maybe _ , I was, but not in a creepy way..."

Lena merely looked at her, lips curled in a smile. The blush on her Kara's cheeks intensified. 

"I-I hope."

"I think all your regular customers would agree with me if I say that you're the farthest person to ever be described as  _ creepy _ ," Lena peered up at Kara's eyes, which were trying their best to focus on the damp ground. "If I am to speak truthfully, this is rather charming."

Kara briskly turned to her and blinked. "Is it? This... this whole, blabbering thing I'm doing..."

Lena hummed her approval as her smile grew, her cheeks almost hurt. 

"Well..." Kara laughed quietly. "I'm glad... Honestly, I am not very good at this. I don't usually approach people late at night, telling them to leave because we're closing. N-not that I only approached you for that."

"Oh? For what other reason did you approach me for?"

"... Other than telling you it's closing time?"

Lena chuckled. "That's what I just said."

"Oh," Kara licked her lips as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "Well, my sister, Alex, she noticed you the first time you paid the cafe a visit..."

Lena felt the beginnings of disappointment. Was Kara only approaching her on behalf of her sister?

"And of course, I noticed you, too. She said you are my type and—" 

_ Oh. _

Kara peered up at her, clearly embarrassed about what she'd just divulged, and Lena was equally pleased and chagrined at the matching red on both of their cheeks at this point. 

"—So, yeah. I just couldn't help it, you know? You're always reading your book and you'd always order a black coffee,  _ pure _ black coffee, and I sometimes wonder if you even... taste anything at all? I mean, obviously you taste bitterness but, there's so much to coffee other than the bitter taste of it, you know? And—" Kara cleared her throat. "I may or may not have said that to Alex earlier behind the counter after I served your coffee and... she threw the analogy back at me." 

"Uh-huh," Lena quirked an eyebrow. "Don't make me wait now."

"Well, she said that there's more to life than just watching you behind the counter," Kara said in one breath, eyes reluctantly finding hers. "That I should talk to you instead of asking myself questions about the books you read, if they're good and if you have recommendations..." 

Lena was astounded by this. Had Kara approached her before this day, she would have gladly given her recommendations for good books to read, especially during Christmas time. But would that really be the case, or was it simply her current impression of Kara controlling what she would have thought of her before tonight?

Because Kara, to her, was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen since moving to National City. She would not lie and say that her previous partners hadn't been pleasing to the eyes, but there was just something about Kara — about her blue eyes, her bright smile, and the kindness that seemed to ooze out of her just from standing there, sharing her thoughts about Lena. 

There was something about the way she talked, always ending up rambling, going off on a tangent even, that made Lena want to smile and never stop. 

"— and that's why I came over. I wanted to ask: may I walk you home?"

Growing up, Lena was taught not to go with strangers, even if she was told that her mother had sent them to fetch her. She was told to always be on guard when she went to college, far away from her family, and she was told the same thing when she said her goodbyes to her mother at the airport when she was leaving for National City.

And Lena, well, she'd always been an obedient daughter. 

She took that advice seriously and it'd kept her from undesirable situations happening to her. Staying away from strangers had kept her from possibly—

She shook her head, ridding herself of thoughts considerably dark for a situation such as what she'd found herself into. 

She looked up at Kara, taking in her slightly disheveled state, eyes searching and reflecting the eagerness to receive Lena's approval and—

Lena knew that if she agreed, there would be no coming back from this.

So she did.

—

"So, you lost your cat because she was as white as snow?"

"Yes. That, and she simply didn't want to be found."

"Why?"

"She didn't like me?"

"She's missing out, then."

"You think so?"

"It's okay. At least, I like you."

"..."

"... That's your apartment?"

"Yes."

—

"Well, this is me."

Lena had all intentions of saying goodbye to Kara at the lobby, but funnily enough, she found herself leading the way to her apartment instead, stopping to look at her companion while leaning against the metal door.

"This is you," Kara repeated quietly, smiling sheepishly at Lena. "I didn't expect to  _ actually _ get to this point but..." she chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "You don't hear me complaining."

"Consider it your lucky night, then," Lena grinned, biting lightly at her bottom lip. "Thank you for walking me home."

Kara shrugged again after tugging her scarf away from her face, giving Lena a better view of her bashful smile. "You're welcome," she nodded and looked as if she had something more to say, but opted not to. Instead, she shoved her hands back into her pockets and lowered her face into her scarf. "I better get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah, you should," Lena agreed, even though every single fiber in her being was screaming for her to stop Kara from leaving. "You should be careful. I still have to tell my mother that I'm home... which, you should also do that, too."

Kara smiled sheepishly. "So, we're exchanging numbers?"

"I guess you can say that," Lena laughed softly.

And they did. After exchanging numbers, Kara slipped her phone back into her pocket and pressed her lips, not at all bothered by displaying her  _ clear _ reluctance to leave just yet. 

"Well, I'm going now."

Lena nodded. "Take care out there."

"I will," Kara said, and then with all the hesitance in the world, she turned around to walk away. 

And at this moment, Lena knew she would do nothing but continue leaning against her door, thinking about the what-if's and should have's, because there was nothing else left for her to do  _ but that _ . 

Because she didn't dare to say more — to  _ ask _ for more from Kara because... she wasn't that kind of person, was she? She was different from the ones Lena had gotten used to in the past two years in National City.

Kara was different.

Lena sighed and tilted her head up, resting her head against the door. 

And that's when she saw it.

—

" _ Andrea, you bloody imbecile! Remove that right now, or I swear to God-" _

_ "Lena, please, you worry too much." _

_ "I do not!" _

_ "You're just like your mother, dear." _

—

She gasped, and she probably shouldn't have, but in the end, it was rather helpful for her. Quite expectedly, Kara turned to her to ask, not having gone that far just yet, but Lena was already pulling at the strap of her messenger bag, eradicating whatever distance there was between them and—

Kara's eyes fluttered closed as Lena's lips touched hers. 

And there were no fireworks, no butterflies fluttering in her stomach, or  _ piranhas _ devouring her innards. There was just Kara, soft and warm against her, hands finding purchase on her hips and pulling her closer and her lips-

Her lips were searching,  _ grateful _ to be there with Lena, and she couldn't help but laugh softly into the kiss as she pulled away to catch her breath. 

Kara looked mesmerized, Lena  _ sympathized _ , and there was a tiny hint of a smile at the corner of her lips as she slightly,  _ very slightly,  _ loosened her hold around Lena's waist. 

"Lena?" Kara looked deep into her eyes, nervously nibbling on her bottom lip again. "Not that I didn't like it, but... what was that for?"

Oh, Lena adored her so much. She felt warm and comfortable in Kara's arms, and she wondered how she survived the years without her family without those arms protectively wrapped around her.

"Haven't you heard of kissing under the mistletoe?"

That was when Kara looked up and saw the mistletoe over their heads, and they fell into a soft, melodious chorus of laughter. 

Christmas was definitely going to be great this year and Lena cannot wait to tell her mother about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
